Maybe
by Romance Novel
Summary: The one time Nicky backs out of an argument with Kaylie, he regrets it.


A/N: This is not good, but it was something I needed to write to get out of my system. I'd love some reviews anyways though because I'm still crafting writing for MIOBI.

Title: Maybe  
Pairing: Nickelly best friendness and some Kaylicky  
Disclaimer: I don' t own MIOBI or the characters in this story. 

How Kelly could be here in her bed with Nicky and have her mind thinking about Kaylie Cruz was even beyond her.

"_Since when did you get creepy Madonna arms?"_

Her slender fingers pushed him from on top of her as she sat up. "Ugh!" She exclaimed, running a hand through her messy bedroom hair. Nicky fell onto the right side of the bed and sighed. She looked over at him before rolling her eyes and crawling out of the bed. "Sorry." She mumbled as she started pacing around his room in nothing but her bra and panties.

"Whatever." He said, rubbing one of his eyes. He watched her pace in front of the bed for a few moments. "Is something wrong?"

She looked over at him while pacing, sighed, slowed to a stop, and then continued. If she told him, he would probably freak out and force them to drive over there at this time of night. "Nothing." She finally said, shaking her head.

He rose his eyebrows. "Really? Because you just stopped us from having sex and you look like a drug addict having an episode right now." He said matter of factly.

"I have to tell you something." She said softly, ignoring his smartass comments. "But if I do, I'm pretty sure you're going to get all distant and emotional. Like when I make you watch _Teen Mom_."

"Not once I have I ever gotten emo-"

"Just shut up, okay?" She yelled, sitting down at the foot of her bed. She looked down at her hands for a few moments before looking at his suspicious expression. "Your ex-girlfriend is auditioning to become the newest Olsen Twin." She said in the nicest way possible.

Nicky stared back at her, seeming more confused than before. "…who's my ex-girlfriend again?"

She sighed. "You know, tan, wears a lot of pink, came out of nowhere and beat you at Nationals then proceeded to dump you before you two even technically started dating?" It was moments like these that Nicky wished he never told her anything.

Just like Kelly predicted, his face got dark and he started avoiding contact. Kaylie was pretty much an unspoken topic to avoid between them ever since he returned to Denver. Not because he was mad at her, but because – and she had come to this conclusion by herself – he was a wuss and let his emotions get to him too easily. "What about Kaylie?" He asked, trying to appear suddenly uninterested with the topic. She saw right through him though.

"She's rocking Madonna arms Nick." She said, finally serious.

"Am I supposed to have any idea what that means?" He said, making her doubt how they went this long as best friends without him ever catching onto her constant pop culture references. It was embarrassing.

The petite brunette groaned before looking at him again. "She's hurting herself. Yesterday during Nationals team practice, you could see her ribs through her leotard. She was so tiny."

"She's always been tiny." Nicky said defensively. "And since when do you care at all about Kaylie's health or well being?" It was obvious he was started to get angry.

"I don't, but she's my competition." She said coolly. "Just because I want her to fail gymnastics doesn't mean I want her to actually die. I'm a bitch but I'm not evil. Shut up." She said, adding in the last part before he could disagree. He let out a laugh. "Plus, I knew you'd want to be her Knight in Shining Armor." She added a little hesitantly, avoiding eye contact.

He got out of the bed and stood up. "Well you're wrong. What Kaylie does is her business not mine." He said, bending down to grab his jeans.

"This isn't like her strange obsession with pink or texting addiction. If she doesn't get help, she's going to die." She said, watching him get dressed. "Stop kidding yourself, you know you want to help."

"What do you want me to do? Drive to Denver in the middle of the night, go to her house and tell her to start eating?" He spat out, raising his voice. "You know, I find it really amusing how the only way you can keep up your bitch act is if you get me to do all your good." And with that, he picked up his sneakers and headed for the door. She was already on his tail though. All of this sudden anger towards her was nothing more than a defense mechanism for how he really felt. Kelly was used to this by now.

Once she reached him, she grabbed his arm. "I'm not making you do my good or whatever Russo." She called out, maneuvering so she was standing in front of him and blocking his path. He pulled his arm away but stopped walking, which was her entrance to continue. "I was thinking we could go see her tomorrow."

"We?" He said simply, still avoiding her eyes.

She smirked a little. "Like I'd knowingly let you go visit her alone so you two can rekindle old flames? Puh-lease." She rolled her eyes and grinned, trying to lighten the mood. He smiled and took a step closer to her.

"Have I ever told you that you irritate me Parks?" He said, slowly taking steps forward which indirectly made her back up. Suddenly she was pressed against the door.

"All the time, bestie." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck. He buried his head in the crook of her neck.

…

"How do we even know she's home?" Nicky asked as they walked up the driveway to the Cruz mansion. Kelly was too busy glancing around at the landscape, most likely comparing it to her own. "Am I talking to myself?" He said loudly. She sent a look at him, but refrained from commenting only because they had reached the front door. Nicky rang the doorbell.

Silence.

Pause. Another buzz.

More silence.

Exchanging of glances.

Another buzz.

Again, more silence.

"What the fuck Cruz? Answer the –" Kelly yelled out, but was interrupted by Nicky's hand on her mouth. She shoved him, glaring, but he only laughed. Just then the door opened.

Kaylie Cruz appeared. Honestly, as cheesy as it sounded, she looked as beautiful as Nicky remembered. She had nothing on but a pink fluffy robe on, so he couldn't tell if Kelly's allegations were true. "Nicky?" She said softly, a small smile spreading on her lips. It slowly disappeared when she finally noticed Kelly standing next to him. "Kelly. What's going on?" She said, trying to hide her confusion.

Nicky gave her a sympathetic smile. "Can we come in?"

She stared at him for a few moments and then shook her head. "M-my brother flying in today and my mom –" Kelly pushed past her into the house.

"Look, we don't have time for your _Girl, Interrupted_ storyline and your transparent excuses." She walked into obviously empty house and turned on her heel. "Nicky and I need to talk to you about something." She said calmly. Kaylie looked in between Kelly and Nicky, who was still in the doorway. He kept giving her this awkward smile until she sighed and followed Kelly further into the house. Nicky walked in, closing the front door and joining them in the living room.

"So what's up?" Kaylie asked, looking between the both of them.

Nicky cleared his throat. "Umm…Kelly told me that you've been looking thinner lately.." He trailed off. Kelly gave him an are-you-serious look but Kaylie instantly played the defensive. She stood up and looked over at Kelly.

"You told Nicky?" She yelled. Kelly looked up at her, seemingly unfazed by this.

"Would you rather I have told Marty? I know that would definitely get your mom's attention." She spat out. Kaylie stood there staring at her before extending her hand out, her finger pointing off in one direction.

"Get out of my house." She demanded. Kelly gave her an innocent look, but showed no intention of getting up. "I mean it Kelly, get out before I make you."

Kelly snorted. "I'd like to see you try with those sticks you call arms." Kaylie lunged but luckily Nicky got in front of her in time. He held Kaylie in place while Kelly stood up swiftly. "Nicky, please don't tell me you're defending that bitch." She yelled, putting an emphasis on bitch while looking at Kelly.

"Actually he is because he's my best friend." Kelly said, jabbing a finger into her chest.

"That's enough." Nicky yelled, silencing the two of them. "Kelly, go wait in the car. Please." He said sternly. She stared at him before turning around and leaving the house. Once she was gone, he let go of Kaylie. She looked up at him. "Sorry about Kelly." He said softly.

"Don't let your 'best friend' hear you apologizing on her behalf." She spat before sitting down on the couch. He looked down at her.

"Are you really criticizing me on best friends? You, the one who considers Lauren Tanner hers?" He said honestly, but still trying to lighten the mood. For a split second he though he saw her smirk, but she was avoiding his eyes pretty well. He joined her on the couch. "I didn't want to ambush you, okay? We're just worried. Yes we."

She finally looked over at him. "Well you two are wasting your time because nothing is wrong with me. I'm fine."

He nodded slowly. "Okay, well for the sake of what just happened, I'm going to believe you." She eyed him. "But." He said, holding her attention. "If something is wrong, you should know that I'm here. Just because we can't date doesn't mean we can't be there for eachother, right?" He gave her a half-smile, which she didn't return.

"And why would we do that?" She said softly, looking him dead in the eye.

He leaned over and whispered. "Well I don't know if you've noticed who our best friends are, but…" She rolled her eyes.

"Stop trying to make me laugh." She said, although she couldn't help but laugh a little. He laughed with her and then stood up. She joined him. "Thanks." She said, smiling.

"No prob, Princess." He said, pulling her into a hug before she could shove him for calling her that. She slowly hugged him back. It was short, but said so much. Especially since they didn't the last time they had seen each other.

After a while he let go, said goodbye and headed to the door, never to know this would be the last time he would see her alive.

…

Kaylie's funeral was everything she could've hoped for. She had always wanted people to take her seriously and now they were.

Nicky felt Kelly take his hand and he looked over to see her staring at him. He couldn't even bother to give her a smile. He knew she was trying to cover up her tears. Two weeks after their visit, Kaylie had suffered a heart attack. Although Kelly told him otherwise, he couldn't help but feel somehow responsible. If he had only known sooner or argued with her when she told him she was fine instead of believing her. Maybe things would have been different.

Maybe.


End file.
